1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel formamidines useful for protecting materials against the degradative effects of ultraviolet light.
2. The Prior Art
It is known in the art that organic materials which possess ultraviolet light absorbing properties can be added to many other organic materials to protect these materials from being degraded or damaged by ultraviolet light. For example, various polymers, plastics, resins, cosmetics, dyes, pigments, lacquors, varnishes, textiles, etc. are subject to photodegradation by sunlight or ultraviolet radiation and such materials can often be protected by treatment with chemicals which will absorb the harmful rays and convert them to relatively harmless forms of energy.
The prior art does not teach that the novel substituted formamidines of this invention possess the outstanding light absorbing properties combined with the high photostability and thermal stability as herein disclosed.